Persecución
by GriisleChan
Summary: Cosas que podían suceder en un breve descanso. Para la semana Sawaharu. Drabble.
¡Hola!

Esperaba por un _Sawaharu Week_ y por fin se anunció uno! Aún no es lunes en mi país pero como mañana estaré ocupada subo mi fanfic ahora.

Los temas para hoy son: _**Break** /Distance_. Yo tomé el primero, pero acabo de darme cuenta de algo... Yo lo interpreté como 'descanso' (como son deportistas lo asocié) pero al parecer se refería a 'rompimiento' (por la otra opción) :( a estas alturas ya no puedo hacer nada jajaja pues ya escribí esto y no tengo tiempo de hacer otra cosa, más bien debería estar adelantando el del martes. Admito que estuve como media hora sufriendo por esto, pero aquí estoy subiendo mi fanfic de igual manera XD supongo que lo importante es participar.

 **Disclaimer:** _Diamond no Ace_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este fanfic participa en la semana Sawaharu que se lleva a cabo por tumblr :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Por fin un descanso.

Últimamente sus prácticas se volvían más pesadas, sobre todo por el calor de la época, y cada descanso era esperado con ansias por cada miembro del equipo que conformaban _Seido_.

Muchos se desplazaron hacia la sombra, buscando refrescarse más, y Haruichi seguía aquellos pasos mientras bebía de una botella de agua fría.

-¿Uh? ¿Eijun- _kun_?-

Giró el rostro, olvidando por un momento hacia donde se dirigía, al haber visto al muchacho de castaños cabellos correr hacia un lado, en un pestañeo despareció de su vista. No podía creerlo, aun con lo rudo que fue el entrenamiento de recién Sawamura seguía andando, como si sus energías no se agotaran. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, estaba realmente cansado, y llegó bajo techo donde se sentó sobre un banco junto a un Furuya que se hallaba desplomado del cansancio y calor. _Pobre Furuya_.

El descanso transcurría con normalidad, muchos ya comenzaban a renovar sus energías, mientras Furuya seguía donde mismo como si hubiese pasado a mejor vida. En serio, pobre Furuya.

Haruichi miró hacia su compañero, con lastima, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, preguntar si seguía vivo, otra imagen fugaz de Sawamura apareció ¿Ese muchacho seguía yendo de acá para allá? Ya era absurdo. Pero la curiosidad nacía cada vez en su interior ¿Que estará haciendo? Era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo. Sawamura de por si era raro, peculiar, pero estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal.

Así que, con el propósito de descubrir lo que pasaba, se levantó de su asiento y fue en su búsqueda. Aún tenía tiempo de descanso para hacerlo.

 **.**

Sawamura Eijun era bastante escurridizo.

Haruichi lo estuvo buscando, para llegar al fondo del asunto, pero sin duda no lograba llegar a él. Mientras iba por un lado el castaño ya se pasaba por otro.

-¿Estás buscando a Sawamura, Kominato?-

Escuchó la voz de Kuramochi y se giró a observarlo. No pensó que fuese tan obvio en su búsqueda. En fin, necesitaba información.

-Lo vi correr hacia la parte trasera de los dormitorios, no dejaba de mirar al cielo.- contó.

-Entiendo, iré por él. Muchas gracias.- hizo un gesto y se dirigió hasta donde esperaba encontrar al lanzador de su mismo año. Se dio cuenta que Kuramochi se encontraba algo preocupado también.

Pudo verlo, a lo lejos, apenas llegó al sitio que le comentaron. Estaba de pie, quieto, y efectivamente miraba hacia arriba como no queriendo perder de vista algo muy importante, cosa que él no podía ver. Se acercó, sigiloso sin querer, y cuando estuvo ya más cerca lo vio correr hacia uno de los árboles y subirse.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sin duda tenía que acabar con ello ¡Era muy extraño!

Con un suspiro, dándose paciencia, se acercó al tronco del gran árbol y buscó la figura de Sawamura. Al no obtener éxito lo llamó.

-¡Eijun- _kun_! ¿Qué haces ahí? Es peligroso ¡Baja!- soltó en voz alta, mostrando su preocupación. No recibió respuesta hasta luego de casi medio minuto.

-¿ _Harucchi_? Oh, eres tú ¡A buen momento! Espera ahí, ya voy.-

Hizo caso. No tenía de otra de todas formas.

-¡Cierra los ojos!-

-¿Qué?- cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

-Sólo hazlo ¡Y sin trampas!- ordenó nuevamente.

Obedeció. Tenía un raro presentimiento después de todo.

Escuchó las ramas crujir, una caída y pasos aproximarse. Ya podía sentir la presencia de Eijun frente a él.

-Ábrelos.-

Y así lo hizo. Primero se encontró con el rostro cansado, sucio, del castaño. Se fijó en la mano que extendía hacia él y la cuerdita fina que sostenía. Siguió la cinta y su expresión cambió a una sorprendida cuando se encontró con aquel globito rosa en forma de corazón que, en efecto, sostenía Sawamura para él.

-¿Qué es...?- fue lo único que salió de su boca, había sido tomado fuera de base.

-Bueno...- rascó su mejilla, buscando cómo explicarlo- Encontré este globo pasearse por el cielo justo cuando comenzó el descanso y decidí seguirlo. Me pareció muy bonito como para dejarlo ir, así que lo atrapé para ti.- su rostro estaba colorado, gran parte por el calor y otra por la vergüenza.

Haruichi, cuando pudo procesarlo todo, dejó salir una risita. Ya comprendía, y estaba muy conmovido.

-Gracias...- tomó su inesperado presente, el sonrojo se le había contagiado- Tienes razón, es muy bonito.- alzó la vista para ver al globito, era sencillo pero su forma en corazón lo hacía muy llamativo. Recibió una gran sonrisa del castaño, una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que dedujo.

Sawamura se tomó la molestia de atrapar aquel obsequio para él, incluso sacrificando el tiempo de descanso, y por ello quería darle alguna especie de recompensa. Cuando tuvo algo en mente actuó. Se acercó más a Eijun, sosteniendo con fuerza su globo, y dejó un rápido beso en una de sus mejillas.

-Te llevaré por algo de beber y una toalla limpia.-

Y no dejando al pobre Sawamura salir del trance de aquella muestra de cariño, para él también era inusual actuar así, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia donde pudiera descansar, por fin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esto se me ocurrió luego de ver un comercial donde aparecen muchos globitos de corazones... Lo imaginé apenas lo vi jajaja

Gracias por leer~ :)


End file.
